


You & Me

by FandomShipper101



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipper101/pseuds/FandomShipper101
Summary: Elena final admits her feelings for Damon, but not everyone agrees with her new found feelings. Things are gonna get complicated and messy.





	1. When it began

Elena was sitting on the corner of her bed still thinking about what had just happened. She broke up with Stefan and it wasn't anything he had said or did to make her make this choice. It was something that somebody else had done and that person was "Damon Salvatore". He was the reason why she ended things with the person who was supposed to be her "soulmate". She knew that there had always been something more than friendship with Damon she was just too afraid to admit it. She knew that he was the one she was supposed to be with and not Stefan.

 

Maybe it was the moment when they had danced at the Miss Mystic Pageant together while Stefan was getting high off of human blood  or when she heard that he had kissed Katherine thinking it was her and her heart broke because secretly she wished that it had actually been her, or maybe just maybe it was the moment they had first met when she first looked at his piercing blue eyes and his devilish smile and introduced himself as Stefan's brother.

 

She gasped that had been the moment when she started to fall in love with Damon since the beginning it has always been Damon and shes been lying to everyone trying to make believe that she actually belonged with Stefan because that's who everyone wanted her to be with so she stayed with him all this time because that is what everyone else wanted for her to want not what she wanted. A tear streamed down her face as she started to realize this. All this time she has been with the wrong Salvatore.

 

She was abruptly interrupted by Jeremy who knocked on her bedroom door. Elena walked to answer the door while drying away her tears as she did as well.

 

"Hey what's up Jer?" She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

 

"Hey Elena imma gonna over to Matt's and hang out don't worry about staying up for me I'm probably just gonna crash there"

 

Elena pressed her lips together and nodded her head still with the same small smile on her face looking at the floor so he would see that she was just crying moments before and worry about her.

 

"Okay, Jer be sure to call me when you get there."

 

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying did Stefan say or do something to you before he left because if he did I swear ill..."

 

Elena cut him off "No Jeremy, Stefan didn't do anything we actually uh broke up" " oh I'm sorry to hear that I know that you really liked him"

 

" No it's okay Jer I'm the one who actually broke up with him I um stared to get feelings to someone else actually" she said still looking at the ground"

 

"Damon?" Jeremy asked.

 

"How did you know ?" Elena's asked looking up at him now confused

 

" because I see the way you act around him I've known you all my life I know how you act when you like someone"

 

" and you're okay with that? I know that you guys have had drama in the past with him trying to kill you and all"

 

"I just want you to be happy Elena and if you think you're gonna be happy with Damon then, by all means, be happy with Damon"

 

Elena smiled a real smile this time and hugged Jeremy. " Thanks, Jer that really helps, I'll uh see you tomorrow," she said smiling.

 

She closed the door and walked over to her bed and just fell back she was all wrapped up in her emotions thinking about what to do she knew she wanted to tell him, she just didn't know how. She wasn't even sure if he still felt the same way about her.


	2. Nightmare

Elena took out her phone and began to text Damon.  
"Hey, can you come over?"  
She erased that.  
" Me and Stefan broke up"  
She erased that too.   
"Ughh" She shouted as she threw her phone across the room in frustration.  
"Why can't I just tell him?" She whispered to herself ,but she knew the answer deep down she knew that this would hurt Stefan so much and she didn't want to hurt him. Then there was Katherine she knew that as long as Katherine was in town her and Damon would never be able to be happy or even together.  
So instead of texting him she just laid in her bed turning off her light pulling the blankets up and unintentionally started to cry again the tears just began to stream down her face in sadness, in frustration, in pain she was truly devastated, she only wanted one thing and she couldn't have it because of certain people. She tried to go to sleep but stayed up most of the night tossing and turning and when she finally did manage to fall asleep she dreamed of Damon, she would tell him how she felt , he would kiss her but then Katherine would appear behind him and steak him through the heart killing him and she would just fall to the ground and cry and then Stefan would appear and begin to kiss Katherine and then she just woke up sweating and shaking.

God, she thought to herself, is this what the rest of my life is gonna be like? Tossing and turning in bed having nightmares about telling Damon about how I actually feel about him.

No, she thought to herself again, I have to tell Damon how I feel I mean I do owe it to him.  
I can't let other peoples feelings get in the way of my happiness not again , I have for too long.


	3. Telling him

Elena got little sleep but somehow she did manage to get some, but she was still fixed on telling Damon how she felt about him, the questing however was still how? Would she tell him to come over ? Or would she go over there? She decided she would make up her mind once she took a shower and got ready for either the best or the worse day of her life. She was nervous of course there was a chance that he no longer felt the same way and she was praying that wasn't the case.

In the shower she was thinking about what to do and she finally decided that she would go over to the Boarding House to tell Damon how she felt about him.

She got out of the shower , got dressed , blew dried her hair and then straight it(this became habit after she meet Katherine who always wore her hair in curls and she did not wanna get mistaken for what could only be described as her evil twin well... evil doppelgänger) and put in a little mascara and lipgloss. She took a deep breath before she got in her car to drive over to the Boarding House.

When she pulled up to the House she took another deep breath.  
"Here goes nothing" she said to herself before knocking on the door  
She hoped that it would would be Damon who answered the door as that was common also to avoid any awkward conversation with Stefan if he was the one to answer the door. When the door opened she was disappointed to see that it had been Stefan who opened the door and not Damon.

"Oh umm hey Stefan I came to talk t.."Stefan cut her off

"About last night I know Elena I think we made a huge mistake ending thing too let's just forget it ever happened" he said as he reached to try to hug her but she moved back a little.

"Oh umm well actually no I came to talk to...Damon" 

"Damon ?  
Why do you wanna talk to Damon?" he asked looking confused 

"Well thats a little private Stefan, is he here?" She asked trying to step in to see if he was 

"No he's not here" he said in an angry yet sad voice.

"Now Brother , don't lie" they both heard a voice say from the hallway

"Oh Damon I thought that you had left" Stefan said nervously his eyes flipping between looking at Damon and Elena.

"Now why would you think such a thing like that Stefan?" He said coming closer 

"I don't know , I thought you said you had something to do" he shrugged 

"Never said no such thing brother"

"Like I said ... I thought"

Damon rolled his eyes and walked towards them  
"What can I do for you Lena?" Damon asked smiling shoving Stefan to the back so he could be in front of her and so that Stefan was behind him.

"Oh can we talk?"  She asked smiling and tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear she also looked behind him to see that Stefan was still behind him crossing his arms.  
"In private?" She added 

"Sure thing, would you like to follow me to me room? Nobody will interrupt us in there right ...Stefan ?" He called out while he was still smiling at Elena 

"Of course" Stefan said through gritted teeth

"Well then follow me Elena" he said as he offered her his hand , she gladly took it and he lead her up the stairs to his bedroom.

On their way up Stefan was watching them and Elena could practical feel his eyes on her and Damon.  
They reached his room and they stepped in Damon quickly closed and locked the door so Stefan wouldn't barrage in on them.

"Aren't you gonna take you coat of Lena" he asked standing by the door

"I um ...I'm not sure if I'm going to stay" she said turning away from him

"Oh and why is that?" He asked walking closer to her"

"Because" She said turning to face him  
"I have to tell you something really important and it's either gonna make you really happy or it's gonna get really awkward and if that just so happens to be the case I definitely won't be staying"

"Oh" he said as he sat in his huge bed  
"Well why don't you just tell me then? If it so important. Just spit it out Elena"  
She took a deep breath

"Well umm as you know me and Stefan and broken up" she said pacing around

"I may have heard something like that from Stefan  , but he didn't tell me the reason why"

"That's because he doesn't even know why Damon , I broke up with Stefan because..." she paused to search for the right words and to walk even closer to Damon

"I broke up with Stefan because truth is I'm into somebody else" she said smiling 

"Oh , do I uh know this person" he asked as he got up and walked towards her with a grin on his face 

"I guess you could say that...it's you" she said smiling.


End file.
